real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Werecoyotes
Werecoyotes are a species of coyote shape-shifters that have the power to shift into a humanoid coyote creature with coyote-like traits. They are like werewolves and they loose control on the full moon and can shift into a bipedal coyote-like creatures with increased body hair, fangs and glowing eyes.Werecoyotes are beings that are able to transform into coyotes, or coyote type humanoids. They are the smaller much more violent/deadlier version of werewolves. They can be as big as a full grown adult in coyote form, but more smarter and faster. The beginning of the werecoyote race is unknown but they are as old as the werewolves. They as well as the werewolves have existed long before vampires. Yes werewolves are older than vampires believe it or not. Werecoyotes are strong and aggressive and do not hesitate to kill if necessary. Werecoyotes travel in packs just like werewolves. Much is still unknown about werecoyotes. They are similar to Werewolves in the sense that they share many of the same traits, and follow similar supernatural rules. When a werecoyote takes an innocent life their eyes turn blue. When they join a Pack, following an Alpha, they become stronger. It is unknown if a werecoyote's eyes can turn red if they kill an Alpha. Age Some coyotes can live for thousands of years. But they're are some werecoyotes who possess immortality and will live for ever. It varieties on what type of werecoyote you are. Relationships Some were coyotes will communicate with wolves. Some don't. But for some unknown reason they hate vampires. Most people will say its because vampires, regardless of sent will look at them as a mini version of a wolf. And mostly because there's no cure for a coyote bite it is unknown. Mating Coyotes do mate they prefer to mate with their own species. However some werecoyotes have been known to mate with wolves. This however is a rear occurrence, but it is possible. If a regular werewolf were to mate with a coyote then that hybrid would be very unique. Now if a werecoyote were to mate with a Primordial werewolf, then the child would develop not only immortality but the coyote offspring would be strong as hell. This would be known as a Primordial werewolf/ werecoyote hybrid, or Primordial coy-wolf. Diet A coyotes diet consists of meat. Meat for werecoyote is very high in protein, fiber and nutrients. In some cases a werecoyote will eat vampire meat. In some cases if a werecoyote was to come across a dead human, werewolf or vampire and he or she were hungry the temptation would be very strong, and thus with no hesitation the coyote would eat the circus. Coyotes love any meat, including bugs or even werewolves. Hunting Werecoyotes hunt in packs rather than travel alone because the prey would be easy to catch. When a coyote is weak or is dying the rest of the pack will either watch it die and then eat it, or they would burry it some where. They would rather eat it or hide the body then letting something else get to it. Personality Werecoyotes are deadlier and more ruthless than a werewolf. However they can be nice and respectful and sometimes noble, but they can also be a bit manipulative like a trickster. They are also very very smart and intelligent. They are smarter than werewolves. They can revert back to their true nature anytime they feel threatened. Physical Appearance A Werecoyote is the same as a Werewolf. They can pass for human if they want but it requires practice and concentration. When they shift, they grow fangs and their face shape will slightly change. Their eye color will also change. Eye Color Like other shapeshifters, Werecoyotes have the ability to change the color of their eyes. So far, we have only witnessed Malia's eyes, which are a steel blue. If a werewolf has steel blue eyes, it shows that they have taken the life of an innocent. This could be the same for a Werecoyote as Malia killed her adoptive parents and her sisters during a full moon. When a werecoyote kills the alpha of a pack, their eyes become fully red. Rebelling werecoyotes who kill alphas are often banished from the pack. Powers and Abilities A werecoyote has superhuman abilities, being were-creatures. They possess enhanced strength, agility, heightened senses, and an excellerated healing factor. Once they join a Pack, all these abilities and therir skill in using them will improve.In More Bad than Good, Malia Tate was forced into human form by Scott McCall's Roar. This resulted in Malia not being able to access her abilities, as well as her shapeshifting. She did manage to break off a door handle, though she said in order to access her super-strength she had to concentrate hard. Once Malia joined Scott's Pack, her skill and physical capabilities, her strength and speed enhanced in that she is able to take on opponents. In The Dark Moon, Malia was able to incapacitate a Calavera hunter that was twice her size with enhanced reflexes and power, in Dreamcatchers she took on then subdued a kanima/werewolf Chimera with expert combat prowess, and in Required Reading, she took on the posthuman the Pathologist, exhibiting her super-strength and reflexes with a high-jump kick. In Ouroboros, Theo Raeken blew apart an electrified fence by physically withstanding the current. Similarly to her natural skills, Malia, in The Dark Moon has trouble focusing her enhanced senses, possibly also due to Scott's Roar, deadening her Coyote side. She attempts to locate Scott, Lydia and Kira from the inside of a holding cell through multiple walls. After kissing Stiles, the emotional stimuli results in her succeeding in "turning on" her hearing, and she's able to hear Scott being tortured at the hands of the Calaveras. In Dreamcatchers, Malia was struck with the paralytic venom of a Kanima, paralyzing her. After being given instructions by Dr. Alan Deaton on how to subconsciously activate her healing, Malia suceeded by focusing her body to be mobile, "seeing it in (her) mind", and she was able to overcome the paralytic toxin. * Shapeshifting: Werecoyotes, like werewolves shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A werecoyote shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger or fear. With practice, werecoyotes can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. ** Advanced Shapeshifting: Werecoyotes can transform, fully into coyotes. Malia Tate transformed into a coyote for over 8 years. This demonstrates the transformation for a werecoyote is easier, more flexible than a werewolf's. This could be reflecting on the fact that the animal coyote is smaller and weaker, and more adapting than the predatory wolf. * Heightened Senses: Werecoyotes can smell, see and hear far better than humans. ** Enhanced Hearing: Werecoyotes can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a Werecoyote's hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though Werecoyotes can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: A Werecoyote's sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Werecoyotes can even smell the feelings and emotions of another person, though it requites training. * Accelerated Healing: Werecoyotes have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. It is possible that Werecoyotes have a faster healing time than werewolves as Malia was able to heal from the kanima venom substantially quicker than Alpha Werewolf, Scott. * Enhanced Agility: Werecoyotes can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. * Enhanced Strength: Werecoyotes are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Werecoyotes appear to be stronger than werewolves as Malia was able to easily hold back Theo when he was working out. In reality, coyotes are weaker than Werewolves.also werecoyotes can throw things for miles and miles and can pick up trains with their bear hands they are easily stronger then a normal vampire, their strength is match by the werewolves. * Teeth- werecoyotes teeth are super strong, they can pick up a bus with their teeth. They can easily rip you limb from limb in seconds. * Venom- werecoyotes teeth are infected with venom. This venomous substance is similar to a werewolf bite but instead of killing you in 24 hours it takes 9 hours, if they were to bite a human that human would die in 9 hours or he or she would develop coyote like abilities. * Super durability- werecoyotes are able to heal match faster then others they can withstand a great amount of damage to their body. * Enhanced healing-a werecoyote can heal fast despite any level of damage done to their bodies. They can withstand gunshot wounds and torso impalements. * Full Moon - for some reason when the full moon is out werecoyotes powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak. Just like a werewolf they grow stronger with each full moon and with age. * Enhanced super speed- because of their size they are able to run faster then normal vampires and can easily out-run them. When sprinting they are invisible and can reach great neck speeds. Weaknesses ** Full Moon: The full moon causes Werecoyotes to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shapeshift more easily. A Werecoyote's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. With time, a Werecoyote can learn to control itself with practice and concentration on an anchor. ** Mountain Ash: Like other supernatural creatures, Mountain Ash can form a barrier that is impossible to cross. ** Wolfsbane: The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werecoyotes. ** Weaponized Canine Distemper Virus: A Werecoyote is suseptible to the virus and if not inoculated, it will slowly kill the infected. As long as the Werecoyote has had at some point in their life, Reishi tea, the Werecoyote will be unaffected.